Asi es el amor
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Song-fic. Este es un song-fic inspirado en la cancion "Asi es el amor" de Tercer Cielo. Dedicado para todos los seguidores del Fubuharu.


Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro Song-Fic dedicado a todos los fanáticos del FubuHaru. Este Song-Fic esta basado en la canción "Así es el amor" de Tercer Cielo. Es muy hermosa la canción y pues a mi parecer le queda muy bien a esta parejita, pero ustedes son los jueces. Bien, entonces ya para iniciar aquí esta el disclaimer:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador que es Level-5.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**En negritas-Es el inicio, desarrollo y final de la canción.**

En letras normales-Es la narración normal.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una fresca y relajada tarde en Tokio, Japón. Un joven de pelo plateado, piel blanca, ojos verdiazules vestido con un pantalón beige, una sudadera de manga larga azul cielo y una playera blanca de manga corta encima caminaba por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos. Su nombre era Shiro Fubuki, estudiante del segundo año de preparatoria. Iba caminando cuando se topo con una joven peliazul de piel clara, ojos verdiazules con unos lentes en su cabeza, que traía puestos unos auriculares y en su mano traía un ¡Pad. Estaba vestida con unos jersey de mezclilla ajustados, una blusa de tirantes con rayas azules y blancas y una chamarra de mezclilla. Aquella chica, era la misma que le había robado el corazón al peliplata, y también, a la cual deseaba hablarle. Fue que se armo de valor y cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba le dijo:

**-¡Hey! ¡Hola!**-Exclamo el peliplata a lo que la chica lo miro sonriente.

-**Hola…**-Contesto algo tímida, la peliazul.

-**Hace días que te quería saludar, pero siempre traes tu ¡Pad encendido**-Exclamo Fubuki serenamente y con una sonrisa.-**¿Te gusta mucho la música?**

**-¡Si!-**Contesto la peliazul-**¡Muchísimo!**

**-Si me dejas ser tu amigo, te prestaría mi colección de álbumes.-**Dijo el peliplata con un sonrojo muy leve, que casi no se notaba-**Y te llevaría a algunos conciertos. Yo también amo la música. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-¡Gracias!-**Contesto la peliazul agradeciéndole al Peliplata.-**Hablamos luego, tengo prisa y me tengo que ir.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**Le pregunto el peliplata, pero ella ya estaba lejos y no lo escucho.

**Desde que te conocí hubo un antes y un después,**

**Desde que te vi llegar mi corazón sintió algo especial,**

**Y no eh podido olvidar, no eh conseguido descansar y eh regresado**

**Muchas veces y no te eh vuelto a encontrar.**

Al día siguiente Fubuki regreso al mismo lugar con una gran alegría y emoción, en donde había visto a la peliazul. Pero al llegar, no la encontró ahí como siempre. Fubuki se extraño al no verla, por lo que regreso a su casa con la esperanza de encontrarla al día siguiente, mas no la encontró de nuevo. Muchos veces regreso de nuevo, pero no había rastro alguno de la chica. No sabia por que pero desde que la había visto en su corazón sintió algo muy especial hacia la peliazul. Ya no podía olvidarla ni descansar como antes lo hacia.

**Ya a todos pregunte y no eh hallado quien te conozca jamás,**

**Dicen que a lo mejor no eres de aquí, que te debo olvidar y que hago con**

**El corazón y como olvido este amor, pregunto cada noche en **

**Oración si de nuevo hablaremos Tu y Yo.**

Cada vez que iba a la preparatoria, preguntaba por la peliazul pero ninguno le daba respuesta acerca de ella. Muchos le decían, entre ellos su hermano, que debía olvidarla pues quizás ella no era de allí. Pero el peliplata no podía hacerlo, no sabia como olvidar ese amor que sentía por aquella joven. Cada noche, antes de dormir miraba el cielo estrellado recargado en la ventana:

-¿Será que algún volveremos a hablar de nuevo?-Se pregunto a si mismo el peliplata.

Así de extraño es el amor, te arrebata el corazón, no tiene tiempo ni

**Lugar, no sabes cuando llegara y cuando toca tu puerta, hagas lo **

**Que hagas el siempre entra…Así es el amor.**

Aun con el pasar del tiempo, el joven peliplata frecuentaba el lugar con aquella esperanza de encontrarla. Pensaba en aquel encuentro una y otra vez, al igual que pensaba que el amor era extraño en realidad.

Han pasado tres años desde que la vi, por causa del trabajo lejos

**Me moví y aunque estaba ocupado debo confesar que de vez en**

**Cuando en ella vuelvo a pensar.**

Pasaron 3 años desde que el peliplata había visto por primera y ultima vez a la peliazul. Por causas de estudio tuvo que irse a Japón, precisamente a la ciudad Inazuma. Allí, aunque estudiaba y tenia mucho trabajo no dejaba de pensar en la peliazul. Todavía recordaba aquellos ojos que demostraban alegría, dulzura y muchas cualidades mas que a Fubuki le encantaban de la chica.

**Y esta tarde salí por un café y no pude creer a quien me encontré,**

**Ella estaba ahí en el atardecer, navegaba con su ¡Pad en el Internet.**

**¿Será ella realmente? Yo me pregunte y los lentes lentamente me**

**quite, poco a poco a su mesa me acerque, ella me miro a los ojos y**

**yo la mire.**

**Mírame bien dime si me recuerdas, anhelaba ese momento con**

**Todas mis fuerzas, yo te habría esperado en la vida entera, yo iría al**

**Fin del mundo si contigo fuera.**

Un día cualquiera, después de mucho estudio en la Universidad, se dirigió a la cafetería mas cercana del lugar. Al llegar no podía creer a quien estaba viendo. Allí estaba la peliazul en una de las mesas, navegando con su ¡Pad en el Internet. Una sonrisa se le formo y su rostro se le ilumino. Se froto los ojos con ambas manos, pensando que todo era un sueño, que no era posible que fuese ella. Poco a poco camino hasta su mesa y al llegar, la peliazul levanto la mirada y ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Fubuki se le quedo mirando, esperando a que lo reconociera, que aquel momento que mas anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas se volviese realidad. Ella le sonrió como lo había hecho la primera vez y Fubuki comprendió que lo había reconocido. La peliazul se levanto de la silla y quedo frente a frente con el peliplata.

Así de extraño es el amor, te arrebata el corazón, no tiene tiempo ni

**Lugar, no sabes cuando llegara y cuando toca tu puerta, hagas lo**

**Que hagas el siempre entra…Así es el amor.**

Esta era una gran sorpresa para el chico, pues tanto tiempo había querido volver a encontrarse con aquella peliazul de la cual había quedado enamorado. Ahora, eso se hacia realidad, estaban frente a frente y definitivamente no era un sueño.

**-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.-**Dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa.

**-También a mi.-**Contesto la peliazul sonriendo.

-**¡De verdad! Por que la ultima vez te fuiste muy rápido y no pudimos ni hablar.-**Dijo Fubuki mientras la peliazul le prestaba atención.-**¿Dónde haz estado?**

**-Mis padres se mudaron y tuve que cambiarme de escuela.-**Explico la peliazul a Fubuki.

-**Hmmm…-**Exclamo Fubuki tomando las manos de la peliazul.-**Ya veo, realmente me encantaría ser tu amigo y conocerte mas.**

**-Hehehe.-**Dijo la peliazul algo nerviosa.-**¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?**

**Así de extraño es el amor (Es el amor)**

**Te arrebata el corazón (Y te arrebata el corazón)**

**No tiene tiempo ni lugar, no sabes cuando llegara (Viene del alma)**

**Y cuando toca tu puerta (Y te atrapa)**

**Hagas lo que hagas (El)**

**El siempre (El) entra…Así es el amor.**

A partir de ahí, supo que la chica se llamaba Haruna Otonashi y pudo tener una gran amistad con ella. Esa gran amistad con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses se llego a convertir en amor para Haruna. Para cuando ella tenia ya 23 años, era la novia de Fubuki y sorprendentemente Kido lo acepto sin dudarlo siquiera. Ahora estaba mas segura que lo que siempre le habían dicho siempre, que el amor suele ser extraño a veces…

**Y viene del alma y te atrapa el corazón.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusta realmente esta canción, por que a mi parecer, me identifica en algunas situaciones y pues también por que a esta parejita ,como había dicho al principio, le queda bien. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y si no pues, acepto las quejas. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la próxima! Casi se me olvida, si por ahí quieren que pues haga algún One-shot, Song-Fic o un fic de una pareja en especial díganme y con gusto lo haré.


End file.
